creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Falls - Perdidit Innocentiae
Note: If you're going to read this, please read Darkness Falls - Lapsum Adami I am well versed with the stories of Darkness Falls. The village that lives within all our minds. Space between what is and what is not. Real or not, people whom go there never return whole, only fractions of their minds will be left and thus they become what we simply call "insane" Akuma and His Master 12th. Mars 2012 A dark night at a graveyard is enough to scare any man. The steel bar fence, dead trees with rotten branches would certainly help. If not my master the Ankou sure would. He wore a dark old hat that covered his face and his cart was filled with meatbags who once were humans. It was his job to take care of the dead. That's also why he needed my help. It was something peculiar that had happened at the 3rd. of February in 2009. Some woman had been murdered, they never found the one who did it and the body disappeared shortly there after. Soon more bodies had been disappearing. 15. Mars 2012 I found the person whom she was supposed to meet that fateful day. A man named Adam, no job, no family, no nothing was known about him. He lives in a large white house. Nice garden with trimmed henches, cut lawn with stone plated walkway up to the door. The garden was filled with benches, chairs and tables perfectly suited for summer. All white. There were a few trees, I decided to climb one of them. A older styled kitchen, old oven which was rather dirty. Some substance in all the rainbows colours covered all over the room. Not much else to see from here... A man walks in, dark short hair, Pink Floyd t-shirt (the one from Dark Side of the moon album) and some grey sweatpants. Skinny fellow. He's talking to someone but I can't see them Once A Man 19. Mars 2012 I have been watching him for days now. He sleeps in a room all filled with white objects, is this supposed to mean something? I wonder to myself but even more peculiar is that he appears to be schizophrenic. He repeatedly speaks to himself as if there is supposed to be someone else there. He got up out of bed, turned on some music and went back to bed. This person does really seem to have traveled to Darkness Falls, perhaps still does. I had to run as I believe he saw me. 1st. August 2012 I still have no idea how he managed to live here. He has no job, no money, he rarely goes out and I somehow can't follow him as he moves quickly and easily disappears. So now that he's out I'll go in. Of course his main door was white as well. Opening it is of no issue. White walls leading to a basement. Wooden floor making cracking noises as I walk upon it. The basement is one huge room painted by horendus things that must have happened here. I had found the right person, the bloodied meat cleaver on the wooden bench... a body on the ground missing an arm. Looks as though it was cut with a rough object. The wooden coffin with the name Evelynn on front. Adam, it was you. The grotesque sight of what was obviously red human meat next to the cleaver. A cauldron next to the wooden bench on top of a stove. Filthy animal... 17th of August I no longer know where he is. As I arrived his house it was already in flames. A beautiful orange blaze filled the night sky. My job is finished. Even though Darkness Falls has claimed yet another soul and made it little more than a husk for its will. My master, the Ankou known as Abel will have his bodies and souls, or what's left of them and I, Akuma am a demon that will do his bidding. Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal Category:Demon/Devil